


【宜嘉】没完没了

by Saysomethingnice



Category: Markson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysomethingnice/pseuds/Saysomethingnice





	【宜嘉】没完没了

*算是破镜重圆大概（其实是没事找事的姐妹篇  
*设定：双性作b小嘉 十好男友小马 大嘴巴倒霉孩子小斑和两位护犊子母亲

 

王嘉尔是被梦吓醒的。

梦里是冰天雪地的三九天。他穿着新买的貂坐豪华旅游大巴去看冰雕展，身边的大哥给他讲了一路笑话，一个劲儿的拿胳膊肘子兑他问怎么不好笑吗，你咋不笑呢老妹儿？王嘉尔翻了个白眼儿说首先我系男生，然后又说我憋了一肚子尿，怕笑太过。车子晃晃悠悠快到终点时突然上来两个打劫的，吓得王嘉尔直往大哥怀里钻，可还是被提了起来。也不怎么闹的，这俩人就相中他身上这件貂了，硬是惨无人道地扒了下来后又把他扔下车。王嘉尔光着身子在雪地里瑟瑟发抖，他叫天天不应叫地地不灵，越想越委屈，嗷的一嗓子——醒了过来。

他睁着眼睛冷静了三秒，想他其实不是吓醒的，是冻醒的。

赤条条躺在床上，身上连件遮盖物都没有，他看看头顶的吊灯，太不眼熟了，不是自己家，左边的床头柜明显是快捷酒店的配置。王嘉尔脑袋哄地一声炸了。他试探着曲起一条腿，瞬间下半身犹如一百只大象踩过去的痛，且痛点过于私密了。他把腿放下想着昨晚只是喝了几杯，怎么就失态成这样？王嘉尔深呼吸哀求上帝一会扭头时身边的一夜对象最好已经走掉，大概是上帝还没睡醒，祷告没用处，旁边那人呼吸平稳，就是身上摞了两床被子根本看不清是谁。王嘉尔心里骂了个遍，这什么人啊，怎么还抢被子呢？

王嘉尔骂完了悄悄摸着床沿坐起来，下面发出一阵黏腻的声音，他悔的快吐了，这狗玩意怎么还内设了，他想赶紧洗个澡吃点避孕药后开溜，没想到后背传出一个声音——“醒了？”

这个声音太耳熟了。他光着身子呆在原地，心脏怦的一声提到嗓子眼，他头皮发麻地转身，段宜恩顶着一头扎毛坐在被子包里看着他呆愣的表情又问了一遍，“你醒了？”

王嘉尔靠了一声赶忙拽过床单围住自己，赤红着眼睛冲段宜恩大喊，“你有病吧！”段宜恩被喊地莫名其妙，看看自己身上的被子又看看王嘉尔，“是你昨天晚上喊热热热，你自己给我的，又不是我抢的！”

谁他吗说这个事了！王嘉尔瞪了他一眼，眼角通红，威慑力为零。他拾起来地上的内裤忙慌的套了进去，怎么一晚上这么紧了，段宜恩讷讷开口，“错了，这是我的。”王嘉尔又靠了一声脱掉捏成团甩在段宜恩脸上，弯着腰找自己的内裤，腰很细，屁股很翘，粉红色的肉缝里粘连着的白液顺着腿根滴到地上，王嘉尔憋了个大红脸尽量忽略这尴尬的场面，急忙套上衣服，转身对上段宜恩有些得意的眼神，他气的脖子都红了，但是还要体面地逞强。

“酒吧里这么多人你约不到是怎么着，真的是，人不要脸天下无敌了啊段宜恩。”

不要脸又怎么样啊，泡吧看到自己前度醉倒在别人身上，搂搂摸摸要开房，反正都是开，跟谁开有区别吗。段宜恩虽然这么想，但是话头一转，拿了个腔。

“论不要脸，和昨晚上的你比起来差多了。”

X你老母！王嘉尔甩下一句话嘭地摔门走了。坐上计程车的时候他还再骂，这次主要是骂自己，说什么以后再喝到茫就是猪，好不容易下定决心要潇洒走一回，倒了什么霉居然莫名其妙和前男友睡了，这事情真是比生吞苍蝇还恶心。

王嘉尔的日子还是照样过，除了几次午夜梦回全身大汗淋漓地惊醒，梦里的内容实属糟糕，无非是身上压着个男人正跟他云里雨里，完事了甜言蜜语问他感觉好不好的声音都该死的是段宜恩。被子里面黏糊糊，他空虚又满足，厌恶又享受。早上起床时不时的回忆之前同他的种种片段，嗯，没一个片段是好的，除了床上部分以外。他捧了把凉水拍在脸上，心想一定要交个新男友了，否则天天做这种奇耻大辱的梦，那也太委屈自己了。他可没受过这种委屈。

下班后回家换了身slay全场的衣服直奔酒吧，预留的卡位基本没坐过两分钟。王嘉尔白皙的手指夹着高脚杯四处social，三条腿的蛤蟆不好找，两条腿金发碧眼的靓仔全场都是。不等他张嘴，个个都闻着他身上的香气贴过来。老实讲，华人在欧美圈还是蛮受欢迎的，尤其他这种身材凹凸有致皮肤白皙的亚洲人，简直满足了老外的各种幻想。王嘉尔饮口酒的功夫，已经缠上来一个高大威猛的帅哥，外国人直奔主题，一手环过他的细腰，鼻尖凑着他的耳垂开口就问baby are you free tonight？他转头上下打量了他一番，耸耸肩摇了摇头，老外看着他摆着窄腰离去的背影，万分遗憾涌上心头。

王嘉尔的眼光其实蛮高的，并且独特。他其实不喜欢太壮的男人，总觉得他们身体里存在暴力因子，到时候一言不合打起来的话自己肯定要吃亏。刚刚那个男的眼睛太大了，比自己的还大，他不喜欢男的这么大眼睛，最好小一点，人瘦一点，个子只允许比自己高五公分以内。他其实蛮不想承认，现在寻找ons对象实属是按着段宜恩的样子寻的，但那又如何啊，谁还没点喜好了。

他晃到酒池里，随着音乐摆动身体，身边贴来几个帅哥，王嘉尔环顾一周，筛掉七七八八只剩一人，那外国男的犹如得到公主青睐的邻国骑士，感激地伸出手等待她的垂怜，王嘉尔刚把柔嫩的右手交到那男的手上时随即眉头一跳，不行，还是不行。手毛太多了，他不喜欢毛太多的，起码手上不能那么多。他遗憾地用嘴在男人脸颊上划拉一下以示安慰，下场想要不还是约个亚洲人吧。

好不容易看前面一群人里有个黑头发的，身材颀长体型偏瘦，露出的小臂白而有力，王嘉尔看看手表，晚上十一点了，得加快速度，再这样下去他都快喝醉了。两步并一步走过去绕到那人眼前，他一抬头看那人的脸，竟给自己气笑了。

段宜恩一看眼前的王嘉尔倒是挺惊讶的，自己天天在这蹲点都没见他一面，今天居然找上门来了，是不是想他了？是不是终于想通了要复合了？三个月前分的时候他不是信誓旦旦的说“分了绝对不会再联系你”吗，怎么回事，段宜恩高兴得控制不住自己的思路，直到身边一个大波美女挽着他的胳膊拖他去跳舞。他甩开那人的手，嘴里跟着推脱没时间，但看在王嘉尔眼里那简直是手牵手一起走的模样，他抱着两只胳膊冷眼旁观那二位拉拉扯扯，忍不住揶揄：“蛮厉害啊段宜恩，这女的长得真漂亮，配你足富裕了。”段宜恩叹了口气，“不是，我根本不认识她。”王嘉尔切了一声，“现在不正在认识着了吗？”他转脸对女孩说，“他叫mark，看着还挺好的，试试你就知道根本不是这么回事了。”段宜恩听这话茬不对，字字冲人气管子，他反到拉着女孩的手看着王嘉尔，“你喝了一晚上的柠檬水吗？

王嘉尔睁着两只大眼睛没听太懂，段宜恩一咧嘴角冲着女孩边笑边讲，“酸得我都闻到味了。”

逞能一时爽，段宜恩的笑容没挂五秒，眼见得王嘉尔刷地掉了脸，别人掉脸难看，他掉脸倒是挺有一番滋味的，又气又委屈的模样，搔的人心痒痒。他就带着这副样子气冲冲走了几步顺手抓过一个精壮男，那男的没两秒钟就把他搂怀里了，段宜恩靠了一声冲过去，可被女孩和赶过来的好友围住一块搡着跳舞去了。音乐声挺大，震得段宜恩脑袋嗡嗡直响，他盯着下面王嘉尔那么小的个子坐到男的腿上，剔了骨头似的，那人一看就没安好心，猛给他灌酒，段宜恩脸越来越黑，身边的亲弟弟bambam顺着他的眼神看过去，恍然大悟。他叹了口气挡在段宜恩眼前，语重心长：“不是分了吗，那就别多管闲事了。”段宜恩把bambam碍眼的小身板拨拉到一边，“你懂个heck，他这是气我呢。”bambam乐了，回过头看那外国人的手已经伸王嘉尔衣服里了，他问他哥，那你生气吗？段宜恩用通红的白眼回答了这个问题。Bambam有点遗憾的说，“哥，我其实还挺喜欢王嘉尔的，以前还觉得他能成我准嫂子呢，你们俩不一直挺好的吗，怎么就说分就分了？”这个问题其实段宜恩也想问问王嘉尔怎么说分就得分。

分手的前一天两个人还一块去看了新上映的《Venom》，王嘉尔搂着爆米花看那股黑色的黏胶直犯恶心，他扭头问段宜恩怎么想的要看这个，毒液长得也太难看了。段宜恩张嘴吃过王嘉尔递过来的没有爆开的玉米粒说，不是你一直说要看的吗，漫威迷就是这么当的，这不是叶公好龙吗？王嘉尔一生气就把爆米花扔他怀里说你自己看吧，站起来弓着腰就往外走，段宜恩以为他是去厕所，在坐上等了半个小时还没见人回来，出去找的时候王嘉尔正坐大厅运气呢，段宜恩无奈走到跟前蹲下来问他怎么了，真不看了？王嘉尔眼泪吧嗒一下掉出来了，段宜恩吓了一跳，赶紧道歉：是我不好，我也不知道毒液这么恶心。他擦了擦王嘉尔冰凉的脸蛋说，我们去吃牛排吧，多加芝士，行不行？

王嘉尔吸吸鼻子勉为其难的答应了，餐厅里段宜恩把牛排分好小块推到王嘉尔面前，这时候电影散场了，陆续几对情侣来这边吃饭边讨论刚才的剧情，王嘉尔支着耳朵听得蛮后悔，怎么没看完就走掉。旁边的男生滔滔不绝，讲到Eminem唱的片尾曲时着实兴奋起来。王嘉尔越听越悔，转头埋怨段宜恩为什么不叫他回去看，他好想听那首片尾曲。段宜恩叹了口气，还没等说话王嘉尔就把刀叉扔桌子上了，“你干什么叹气？我哪里讲错了吗？”段宜恩忙了一天的工作也不是说不累，但是陪自己对象再累也是享受，但他现在忽然觉得这是忍受，他不明白王嘉尔这又怎么了，说看电影他提前半个月就定了首映，半路说不看就不看了。这搁段宜恩以前的脾气早就急了，可他酝酿了一会，抬着眼睛，脸有点素，问王嘉尔，你是不是大姨妈来了，要是难受我们就回家吧。

王嘉尔一声没吭起身就走，段宜恩在后面小跑追上去，两人回家路上一句话都没讲。到了家王嘉尔直接进卧室打包自己的衣服，段宜恩耐着性子问大晚上的你折腾什么，有什么事明天再说。王嘉尔咬着嘴唇开始哭，他心想什么叫明天再说，他不应该先道歉吗，看不出来自己收拾东西是要做什么吗。段宜恩看他满脸眼泪说到底也是心疼了，握着他还在整理的手道歉，是我不好，别生气了。这话说出来后两个人都挺无力的，一个嫌没诚意，一个根本没觉得自己错。王嘉尔坐在地上楞了会神，抬眼看段宜恩无奈透顶的神情说，分手吧段宜恩。

段宜恩就这么被分手了。

给bambam讲完这段故事之后，段宜恩再去看王嘉尔那个方向，已经没有人了。他边骂边冲下台跑出去，连个人影都不见，身后bambam也赶过来，拍了拍段宜恩的肩膀以示安慰，段宜恩喘着粗气一巴掌打开，指着他的鼻尖爆粗，吓得bambam没敢说话，心想自己招谁惹谁了。

王嘉尔跟这精壮男来到了一家motel主题的旅馆，虽然面积很大，但感觉还挺像在车里面的，他想上一次在真车里面做还是半年前的事了，两人在R8里足足折腾了快两个小时，王嘉尔又痛又快骑着段宜恩撞了好几次头顶，段宜恩心疼的不行连哄带劝给他放平躺倒，王嘉尔四肢恨不得立马攀上去不想有一秒钟分开，那次是王嘉尔回香港过年一个礼拜后返回LA，段宜恩开车去机场接，两个人开着半路就停到一边做起来了，警察临时巡检拿着电棍敲玻璃，他们才被迫被打断。

王嘉尔想到那次就觉得好好笑，他现在躺在“座椅”上看着“车顶”，想这就算跳起来也不会磕到头吧。男人洗好澡出来，伏在他耳边问为什么不脱衣服，王嘉尔回答不上来，他视死如归地两手搂着男人的脖子，想着刚才段宜恩身边的那个漂亮姑娘，觉得自己这么扭捏太没出息了，人家都往前看了你还在原地踏步做什么呢？他用轻轻地、含糊着的气声对着男人的耳朵讲：you can underdress me

这句话犹如一板蓝色小药丸，这位外国友人全数吞进，一把搂着王嘉尔抱了起来，两只手刚碰到前襟时，王嘉尔一阵反胃侧过身，外国人以为他在害羞，一边安慰take it easy一边两手握着王嘉尔的肩膀摩挲，眼见这帅哥脸越靠越近意思是要来一个法式热吻，王嘉尔眼一闭心一横，朱唇微启准备迎接，可越发压制不住胃中翻滚，然后哇的一声，把胃里为数不多的存货倒了金发帅哥满满一身。

金发帅哥呆愣在原地手足无措，王嘉尔跪在床上吐得昏天暗地。他满脸歉意地看着外国人，双眼泪眼朦胧，来之不易的气氛这下子一扫而空，王嘉尔趁精壮男去洗澡的空挡抽出几张美金放在床头当作赔不是，摸起外套出去结了房费决定还是打车回家吧，路上他摸出一直在震的手机，一直没有消停过的段宜恩依然孜孜不倦的正在拨通，王嘉尔现在十分厌恶这个名字，索性直接关了机。

公司里的女同事看王嘉尔面如菜色着实吓了一跳，从入职那天起，她们就没见过这么草率的jackson，永远合体西服前凸后翘的尤物这些日子却穿运动装来上班，几个好姐妹把他围在中间嘘寒问暖：怎么了宝贝，你看起来不太好的样子。王嘉尔叹了口气，自从那次呕吐过后，他便时常恶心，脸也变得浮肿，眼睛睁不开总要感冒的样子，连班都不想上更别提打扮自己了。女孩们盯着他不再瓷白的脸大呼小叫：天哪jackson，你的嘴巴怎么都有死皮了，不舒服要去看医生的啊！王嘉尔也是这么想的，医生去看过了，只是讲他有些亚健康，注意休息多吃蔬菜就好了。天知道他休息的有多充分，充分到恨不得上班也要睡才好。身边的莉莉是个有三岁bb的辣妈，她抓着jackson冰凉的手指试探着问道：babe你这几个月的姨妈还好不好啊？王嘉尔一头雾水，英文飙的飞快：我姨妈在上海，问她做什么？莉莉叹了口气，指了指他的小腹：我说的是这个。

王嘉尔想了一会，只能摇摇头说忘记上个月是什么时候来的，好像并没有来。其实他根本就没记过，这种事情都是段宜恩帮着记的，分开的这几个月，他仔细想了一想，好像自从上上次见过段宜恩后就一直没再来过了。他忽地睁大双眼，莉莉看他那个样子笑了出来，揉了揉他瞬间变得通红的耳垂轻轻讲，宝贝你是不是中奖了？

那天中午王嘉尔就请假回家了，他坐在马桶上双手颤颤巍巍的打开验孕棒的包装，心跳如雷，说明书看了半天终于捣鼓好，等待的一分钟就像十年那么久，他提着裤子在浴室走来走去，终于捱过了一分钟，他睁大眼睛看着白色棒子上面两条清晰的红线吓得眼泪成串往下掉，他嘴里念叨着搞什么啊，又去翻看说明书，他觉得肯定是自己看错，可说明书上明明白白的英文写着两条线代表着什么，他怕自己认错单词又去谷歌中文版，几次下来终于死了心，他捏着验孕棒伏在洗手台上委屈得无法控制哽咽，“我靠搞什么啊……”

接下来的一周里王嘉尔总共做了四次检测，结果无一例外，他想了好久要怎么处理这件事，如果还和段宜恩在一起的话，他应该会选择生下来吧，毕竟他好喜欢小孩子。但现在情况不同了，他没办法做到同时照顾自己和bb。晚上睡觉的时候忍着委屈和恶心想着要不回香港吧，但是在LA的这三年又算什么呢，回香港还不是要重头再来。当初跟妈咪电话里炫耀过段宜恩很多次，这件事他想起来就头痛，回去要怎么说啊，分手了可是想留着个孩子做纪念吗，妈咪听后会打死自己的。可是不要bb吗，他又舍不得，但是在LA真的没办法啊，他的认知里不能给小孩最好的就等于是叫小孩子受罪，他凭什么呢。他每到晚上都会翻来覆去地想这个问题，这现在正悲从中来觉得无路可走的时候，段宜恩又拨来了电话，王嘉尔看他的来电火冒三丈，秒接后不给他任何讲话的机会，所有委屈全数发泄在他身上，从上到下骂他个遍，最后掷地有声地讲：你以后不要再打过来了，分了就是分了，你别没完没了的！然后啪地一声把手机仍在地上，直到电量耗尽。

手机那边的段宜恩听着滋滋的电流音和微小隐忍的哭声心里非常不是滋味，他对着那边哀求着问嘉嘉你别哭了，都是我不好，你是不是遇到什么事情了，你发个位置过来吧，我去找你，我们别分开了行不行？不过王嘉尔的手机已经被自己扔的八丈远，一个字都没听到。

苦苦挣扎了一个月，王嘉尔终于狠下心做了决定。这天下午他预约了医生，躺在充满消毒水味的病床上不停搅着手指，医生安慰他不要紧张，拿出一罐冰凉的膏体抹在他平坦的小腹上，王嘉尔被冰的浑身起满了疙瘩，他闭着眼睛睫毛颤抖，哭腔问医生准备要做了吗，宝宝会觉得痛吗，医生慈眉善目地夸奖他心地善良，既然这么不舍得那就再考虑考虑吧，再说现在只是做个B超而已，你不用这么紧张。他说着将仪器放到王嘉尔的小腹上按压，他拍拍王嘉尔头示意他睁开眼睛看一看，他指着屏幕，“这个小小的影子就是bb”，王嘉尔虚着眼睛看了有一阵，他实在是没有找到，忍不住问医生，能给我指一下吗，医生指着显示屏上一块阴影，王嘉尔有点无语，这个和黄豆一样大小的是我的孩子吗，医生讲才八周而已，这个小黄豆已经算大个子了。王嘉尔看着这颗黄豆一阵出神，想一会手术的时候可能他应该感觉不到痛吧。

穿上病号服分着两腿像只待宰的活鱼，医生递过来口服麻醉药，这时候手机响了起来，他想是段宜恩打来的，忽然难过地无法忍受，他听着铃声挂断又响起，叹了口气拿过居然发现来电人是自己妈咪。王嘉尔下意识坐了起来，跟医生示意要去接个电话。他尽量克制住刚刚涌上来地委屈，清清嗓子准备好甜腻的嗓音。电话那边的王妈妈声音轻快的很好像蛮高兴的样子，王嘉尔不好耽误医生太多时间，只好缩短同妈妈寒暄的时间，王妈咪听出他不太方便讲话于是直奔主题：妈咪和爹地打算来LA旅游，明天的飞机，宝贝后天一早和小段来机场接我们好不啦？王嘉尔一听吓得手机都快拿不住，“后天？！”“是的呀，怎么了吗，如果有事情要忙没关系的。”“没...没有事情..”王嘉尔呆在原地不知如何是好，怎么解释啊，还和什么小段，早就跟他分手了八百年了！他支支吾吾的声音传到王妈咪耳朵里，王妈咪倒是善解人意的很，“宝贝不要担心啦，我们计划好行程了，你不是之前总是讲我们过来看看嘛，这样正好住在你们家两天，剩下几天我和你爹地二人世界！”

“……”王嘉尔彻底无语，真想扇自己两个嘴巴。当初和妈妈夸下海口讲段宜恩为了让自己过得舒服一些要给他买房子，后来事实证明这确实不是夸大其词，段宜恩真的买房了，还是全款。王嘉尔为此感动的涕泪俱下，说什么也要掏一半房子的钱，倒是段宜恩特别不以为意，说这有什么分别呢，我的钱就是你的钱，不要在乎那种事情。王嘉尔拿到他们家的钥匙后第一件事就是给王妈妈打电话炫耀，恨不得马上把他们二人接来住一住，段宜恩更有此意，电话里爸爸妈妈叫的这叫一个顺溜，两个人撒娇打滚抱在一起讲了这通电话，王妈妈蛮淡定的，语气平静讲说肯定会去一趟的，倒时候你们两个可要好好接风。

王嘉尔想哪怕妈妈早来几个月都不成问题呢，王妈妈听电话这边没了声音赶忙喂了几次，语气有些辗转，“嘉嘉啊，是不是有什么不方便啊？”王嘉尔听王妈妈这语气后一哽，紧接着脱口而出：“当然没有啦妈妈，后天一早我门就去机场接你们哈！”

王嘉尔挂了电话直接瘫坐到了地上，他看着将医疗器械都已经准备齐全的医生们又看了看自己的肚子，他摆摆手接连说了几声sorry，改日再约吧，今天真的抱歉耽误这么长时间。他想自己怎么这么倒霉为什么都赶到一起了啊。思来想去根本没有其他办法了，于是硬着头皮给bambam打了个电话，将这件事一字不落的告诉了他。

“我实在是没有办法了bam，你跟他说，我爸妈最多住两天，到时候他们走了我绝对不会多打扰他一秒。”bambam学着王嘉尔严肃正式的语气说完这句话，段宜恩听完彻底来了精神。“哥，你的机会自己找上门了，嫂子这个台阶给的太明显，好好把握吧。”段宜恩听完整个人都快高兴飞了，边笑边开始收拾客房，“你也别闲着了，跟我帮帮忙，一会去把嘉嘉先接过来。”

Bambam挂掉电话就给王嘉尔打了过去，他捏着手机有点紧张，想他那天说过的狠话历历在目，万一段宜恩不肯给这个面子自己要怎么办，好在bambam电话那边开始催促他快点告诉自己地址，现在他马上开车过来，王嘉尔说还在收拾东西呢，bambam闹着还收拾什么啊，我哥听了你说的二话没有就把屋子收拾出来了，现在去商场shopping了，叫我负责接到你就好，剩下的都让他来。王嘉尔时隔三个多月后再一次踏进这个房子里，心里五味杂陈，房子还是那个样子一点没有变化，他扫了一眼料理台上的绿植，还是鲜活饱满的，他以为段宜恩会扔掉他买的那些东西，没想到他连冰箱上幼稚到无语的冰箱贴都留着，他眼底有些泛酸，伸着袖子揉揉眼睛，“他什么时候回来啊？”他看了一眼bambam憋笑的模样，“不是…我的意思是我要和他讲讲清楚明后两天的事情，不要露出马脚什么的。”bambam哦了一声，“嫂子给他挂个电话问问啊，他去了beverly，离家有点远，要不我们过去找他一起逛？”王嘉尔对这个称呼感到蛮尴尬的，他摇摇头，心想哪能都没什么关系了还叫他破费呢，本就是欠了他这个人情，他不想不清不楚的欠得更多。他给段宜恩挂了电话过去，那头秒接，王嘉尔支支吾吾的讲，你不要买东西了，要买就买一床被子吧，我爸妈要用到的，其他的东西我都有的，花掉多少钱我都给你。段宜恩听他滔滔不绝讲了一长串满满的疏离感，他并没搭腔反而问了问，“你吃饭了吗。”王嘉尔被问得有点蒙，下意识讲了实话。“没有。”

“想吃什么？日料还是pizza？”段宜恩的语气理所当然，好像他们从未分开过，王嘉尔听得心里一阵酸涩，他在段宜恩看不到的电话这边摇了摇头，他不是很有胃口，没有什么想吃的，最近胃里灼烧酸的厉害，只想吃凉的东西，而段宜恩听着兀长的电流音好像能洞悉他的想法一般开口，“是不是想吃冰激凌了，那好好等我，我买些来回家吃。”

段宜恩回家的时候已经晚上八点了，王嘉尔已经把家里从里到外打扫了一整遍，看着飘台上面晾着的一串袜子，段宜恩连耳朵都红了，他结结巴巴地问王嘉尔，洗这么多累不累啊，bambam翻了个大白眼，心想能说点有意义的话吗。王嘉尔也没回答，他摸摸鼻子看着段宜恩买回来的大包小包有些头疼，可是埋怨的话也讲不出来，这些东西可能是人家以后也要用的呢，自己没有什么立场得了便宜还卖乖，他蹲下去对着这些东西问段宜恩，现在帮你整理好了吧，段宜恩把他拉起来，看他额头上有些汗，很自然地给擦了去，“不收拾了，先吃饭吧，是不是饿坏了？”bambam倒是答地飞快对对对饿死了，可惜并没有人理他。

吃过了饭bambam倒是蛮有眼色，嘴一抹打算开溜，末了给了段宜恩一个“加油看好你”的眼神。段宜恩想旧情复燃在即，他看着王嘉尔正在刷碗的背影简直充满了无限诱惑，他走过去下巴抵在他的肩膀上，王嘉尔顿时变得僵硬起来，段宜恩好笑，握着他湿滑的手将盘子放进水槽里把他转了过来，“放着吧，一会我洗。”王嘉尔低着头，把手从他手里钻出来，“行，那我去收拾你买来的东西。”段宜恩把他搂在怀里，“那个也不用，你现在就好好歇一会。”他把嘴巴凑到他耳边又补了一句：“在我怀里。”

说不动心是假的，两个人现在的心脏无一不是蹦蹦跳的充血状态，段宜恩抱他到沙发上坐下，王嘉尔脖子红透了骑在段宜恩的身上，现在这个姿势太过“不合时宜”了，他想跨下来无奈段宜恩使劲攥着自己的两条手腕，硬是使足了力气把他拉下来，王嘉尔尴尴尬尬的僵在他怀里，拼了命的留出一丝距离说什么不肯就犯，没过一会腰就酸了，他不得不动一动调整姿势，不动还好，一动段宜恩更没办法忍耐，下身以王嘉尔肉眼可见的速度支起来了，王嘉尔是真的害怕了，他小声问段宜恩松开手吧，这个姿势我腰好疼，段宜恩眼睛发红，身上的人、他的声音，没有一样不是在折磨他。他压着嗓子问，我松手你不就跑了，王嘉尔摇摇头求和：不会的，先松开我再说。段宜恩狠狠将他拉下一个踉跄，嘴巴正好碰到自己的，王嘉尔闭着眼睛睫毛颤抖，他仰着脖子躲开伸进嘴里的舌头，段宜恩两手与他十指交缠别在王嘉尔身后，他现下一副任人宰割的样子，没有一处地方可以反抗，段宜恩卷着他的舌头刮搔着上颚，津液无法吞吐顺着嘴角滴落在衬衣上，王嘉尔被含着吮吸啃咬，又疼又痒，小腹一阵热流直冲腿间，他怕得红了眼眶，硬是挤出来两滴眼泪段宜恩才肯作罢。他掐着王嘉尔的腰按在沙发里，他盯着男孩亮晶晶的双眼和被啃得红肿的嘴唇，胸脯起伏的厉害，他抹掉王嘉尔眼角的泪珠趴在他身上卷到自己怀里，声音有些发颤，“嘉嘉，我们不分了好吗？”

回答他的是王嘉尔的一记飞肘，他慌忙顶开段宜恩的胸口，捂着肚子一溜烟跑进客房落了锁。王嘉尔滑坐在地上听门外段宜恩在凿门，像打在他心上。他盯着自己腿间的反应，想刚刚段宜恩近似哀求的示好，想肚子里面那颗小小的“黄豆”，他很想开口告诉他好啊，我其实根本就不想和你分开，每天都在想你。

可是他讲不出来。

渐渐门外没了声音，倒是时不时的段宜恩走过来朝着门外喊，出来吧嘉嘉，你不想就不做，不会逼你的，先把澡洗了，明天还要接爸爸妈妈呢。王嘉尔眼睛红红的，这个样子哪能出去呢。他不是不想做，是不能做，做了恐怕要出人命的。他给段宜恩发了条信息过去：我不想出去，困了先睡觉了，明天早上七点出发。他听着门外段宜恩的手机响，然后是他叹气的声音，王嘉尔好想出门去揉揉他的后颈。他躺在床上想了好多事，明天要接爸妈，要带他们四处逛逛，带他们去吃当地最好的食物，想着想着不知道就怎么就想到了段宜恩，想到如果要是当时没那么冲动因为鸡毛蒜皮的小事分手就好了。想着想着就有些委屈，但是他都明白，那些委屈从来都不是段宜恩给的，但自己却跟他分手了，这事情还要说在更早之前。

从小娇生惯养的王嘉尔大学毕业后被外企挑走，工作刚刚一年就被调去国外就职，在LA第二年新年party上认识了同为亚洲人的mark，他一脸兴奋的用英文去打招呼，那天mark穿了一身很酷的皮衣，开口是不太流利的中文，王嘉尔惊讶之余拉着他的手说好巧我也系中国人，是香港的，你呢?段宜恩好喜欢这个男孩，他笑起来好漂亮，于是硬是逞能说了好多中文词汇，其实当时王嘉尔中文也不怎么样，两人倒是谁都不嫌弃对方。迎来零点烟花的时候，王嘉尔对着段宜恩亮晶晶的眼睛问：我们以后相互照顾好不好啊，段宜恩把他搂在怀里望着他比烟花还美的眼尾并没讲话。王嘉尔觉得这个人可能不是很想跟他做朋友吧，还郁闷了几天。没想到一周后在街角便利店的货架旁边又遇到他，两个人看上了同一只冰激凌，但是只剩下一个，段宜恩结了账看着不怎么高兴的王嘉尔跟在身后，他笑得眼睛都快看不见，手里慢慢的撕掉外皮掖在王嘉尔手里。自此之后两个人算是真的相互照顾上了，并且一照顾就照顾到了床上去。段宜恩觉得王嘉尔租的房子离上班的位置太远，于是卖了一辆车买了他公司附近的一套房，不仅仅是王嘉尔，段宜恩的妈妈也被吓得够呛，起初只是听小儿子bambam说大哥交往了一个男生，段妈就只当儿子天性叛逆，深知他对感情这种事情没什么长性索性也就放任自流，但没想到不声不响的交往了一年，现在居然给那个男生买了房子。段妈妈是位很开明的母亲，他找了儿子谈话只讲了两个问题：你是不是真的非常喜欢他？不要做让自己后悔的事情。段宜恩很少见母亲这么这么认真的样子，上一次还是bambam打架被人揍掉牙齿的时候。段宜恩坐在母亲对面倒是认真思索了一番，他是这么回答的，第一个问题，不是喜欢，是很爱他。第二个问题，人的一生就活一次，没有后悔的人生其实蛮没意思的，但我能尽量不做让自己后悔的事。话已至此，就没必要再多问了。母亲没再吭声，倒是对能让儿子亲口说出“很爱”的这个男孩起了十足的兴趣。后来通过小儿子bambam了解那个男孩还蛮优秀也就放下心。但生活中哪能没有拌嘴磕碰的呢，小儿子后来经常跟母亲八卦自己的哥哥一阵愁眉苦脸一阵又心花怒放，快要被小嫂子折磨疯了。段妈妈心有余悸，觉得这样下去不行，段宜恩的性子他是很了解的，认定一件事，不撞南墙不回头。怕他对感情问题亦是如此再吃了亏可得不偿失，于是决定登门拜访看看这个男孩到底何方神圣。

那天也算不巧的很，段宜恩和王嘉尔两个人因为到底应该谁擦玻璃而吵了起来，王嘉尔大喊你就是折磨我来的，明知道我怕高还叫我踩着凳子去擦窗，你是不是恨我啊。段宜恩正在刷昨晚的盘子，他无语，自己讲了很多遍——只擦够的到的地方就可以剩下的不要弄了，那个凳子是坐的又不是叫你踩的，你哪只耳朵听到我要你踩凳子擦窗啦！王嘉尔气哼哼的站了上去，擦一下晃三晃开始骂段宜恩：哪能像你讲的这样干活的呢，要不就别做，要做就做干净了，我看你就是故意想我摔跤！说着脚底下还真的一滑，段宜恩三步跑过去接个满怀，王嘉尔大叫着压在段宜恩身上两人一块摔在地上，这一片段正巧被段妈妈看个结结实实。

王嘉尔吓得飙泪，托着段宜恩破皮的胳膊边吹边埋怨他跑过来干什么，眼泪啪啪往下掉。段宜恩赶紧搂着哄说别哭了，再哭我更疼了。段妈妈此时绕着院子跑到大门，按铃声连成一支曲子，王嘉尔慌慌张张去开门，段妈妈护子心切，瞪了男孩一眼直接奔着儿子过去了。王嘉尔傻傻走过去听了半天两人讲话才知道对方是段宜恩的母亲，张嘴就说妈妈好，哪知道段妈妈心疼死了，盯着儿子那伤口撇下三个字——叫阿姨，之后就再没理过他。

段宜恩尴尬透顶，盯着王嘉尔慌张的小脸直接安慰他说没事用不着这么小心翼翼的，王嘉尔站在原地有些局促，反应了一会才晓得去拿酒精棉，两个人把本来小到不见的伤口硬是包成了网球肘，王嘉尔一直没敢讲话，他本就蛮会察言观色，看着段妈妈不太高兴的脸，此时男孩跟霜打的茄子一样蔫。段宜恩当着妈妈的面捏着王嘉尔的后颈拉到自己身边，声音柔的像团棉花似的撒娇：我好疼哦，给我吹吹。王嘉尔吸吸鼻子满肚子内疚，他托着胳膊放到嘴边轻轻吹气，段宜恩故意皱眉头，得寸进尺道：怎么吹的更疼了，给我亲亲。王嘉尔才感觉到这是在戏弄自己，手下一使劲掐了段宜恩大腿一把，这回倒是真疼了，不过段宜恩非但没出声而还且蛮自得其乐。

这次之后段妈妈时不时地抽空而来，王嘉尔使出浑身解数想获取好感，给妈妈送走后段宜恩将男孩压在身底下问宝贝你这有些太明显了，我妈有这么凶吗，用不着这么拘束的，王嘉尔边喘息边答那是肯定要的，初次见面就给阿姨不好的印象，一定要翻身的。段宜恩一愣挺听话，真的就着相连的姿势把男孩翻了个身，王嘉尔声音又粘又哑的咕哝：谁说这个翻身了，你怎么这么讨厌呢。“还有更讨厌的呢”段宜恩笑着回他，一阵挺动夹杂着粗喘后王嘉尔浑身湿汗腻在段宜恩身上，“不过讲真的，如果阿姨不同意我们在一起怎么办啊？”段宜恩撵着男孩湿润的耳垂想了一会，“你先说你打算怎么办？”王嘉尔愣住，他问这句话的意思是为了要听段宜恩说谁的想法都不重要我只爱你之类的事后甜言蜜语，没想到他却反问起自己来了，男孩从他身上滑下来一翻身扯着被子盖过头，闷闷的声音响起来：“那就听你妈的，分！”

后来两人就如同很多情侣那样热情慢慢趋于平静，王嘉尔大多时候脾气来的太急，脑袋还没想通的问题嘴巴先像个机关枪似的打了段宜恩一通，段宜恩的脾气也是远近闻名的爆，两人也有收不住大吵起来的时候，那之后王嘉尔就更生气，气过五分钟就开始掉眼泪，段宜恩越发觉得这样不行，谁家过日子有老婆说哭就哭的呢，他开始慢慢收敛脾气，又不是不知道王嘉尔小孩子脾气，干什么跟他较真，实在有忍不了的时候就跟bambam发发牢骚，但更多的是“请教”他哄人的方法，bambam自诩全宇宙少女的梦中情人，答得蛮随意，“就顺着他呗，这方法准没错。”

大错特错的就是“顺着他”，段宜恩怕他生气不开心处处顺着让着，王嘉尔变着方法的想各种古怪问题刁难，但段宜恩依然顺从得很，这让他反而无所适从，中午休息时听女下属八卦讲哪个部门的露西老公也是在家乖顺的了不得，但事出必有因，露西一查才知道原来老公是做贼心虚，外面拈花惹草回家愧疚感作祟才千依百顺。这听得王嘉尔直冒冷汗，回家又是好几天没给段宜恩好脸色。这天段宜恩愁眉苦脸地参加聚会，bambam一看大哥这模样便问难道这个办法不好用吗，脸色堪比锅底了。段宜恩从头到脚泛着无力，有些黔驴技穷的意味。于是这件事情由bambam放大后又传入了段妈妈的耳朵里。她想自己儿子活了二十七岁还没被谁弄得这么痛苦过呢，于是段妈妈又一次登门拜访，王嘉尔还在纳闷段宜恩不是有朋友聚会吗，怎么回来这么早了，一开门见是段妈妈，王嘉尔赶忙拿出棉拖鞋摆上，嘴里不断阿姨来阿姨去，又端果汁又拿水果。段妈妈摆摆手讲说别忙了，她把包放在厅里的桌子上，王嘉尔立马拉开椅子让她坐，段妈妈没有理会，踩着细高跟在家里走了来回，偌大的房子里没有一样让她满意的——吃完饭的餐具摞了一整池，地上不知粘着什么脏东西稀稀拉拉一片，更过分的是沙发上还挂着内裤，王嘉尔随着段妈妈的眼神看过去脸涨的通红，赶忙捡起来塞在裤兜里，段妈妈收回眼神叹了口气，倒是坐下来了，他盯着男孩看了一会，想了很久的措辞，婉转地总结出来一句话：我知道恩恩疼你，宠你，是因为他现在喜欢你，但恩恩也是我从小宠起来的，他从来没这样生活过，我希望你们能过得好，更希望他能每天都开开心心的。

这句话跟块大石头一样压得王嘉尔喘不过气，他不知道自己是出了什么错，但现在确实是变了，无论自己还是段宜恩，有时候烦自己烦的要命，毫无理由想到很多有的没的弄得谁都不高兴，尤其看着段宜恩叹气烦心，哪次不是因为自己呢，于是那天晚上他对藏不住疲倦的段宜恩讲，分手吧。

王嘉尔一晚上时睡时醒，早早起来想要洗个澡，打开房门的时候段宜恩正在准备早餐，时间才刚刚早上五点钟，段宜恩看他穿的太少，忍不住叫他赶快进浴室，暖气已经打开了不要着凉，洗完澡就能吃早饭了。后来王嘉尔顶着两只黑眼圈在机场见到爸爸妈妈，王妈妈身段婀娜多姿言语之间十足像个少女，段宜恩先是接过行李，而后跟王父寒暄一阵，再去跟妈妈打招呼的时候，王嘉尔正窝在妈妈的怀里掉眼泪呢，段宜恩尴尬的笑笑，王妈妈倒是不以为意，撇撇嘴巴冲着段宜恩小声讲：从小就喜欢撒娇，王妈妈双手捧着儿子的脸颊抹掉眼泪，“哭什么哭，鼻头像个胡萝卜，不知道还以为你挨欺负了，小恩有八百张嘴都解释不清了。”段宜恩一听笑得更尴尬了。

驾车直接开去提前预定的mastro’s，段宜恩选了有钢琴演奏的二楼靠窗位置，菜上得差不多，他开了瓶甜酒给王爸王妈倒了一点，看他们饮下后才开口，“坐了好长时间飞机，爸爸妈妈肯定没什么胃口，先喝这个开开胃，如果不尽兴的话，晚上我们在家里喝点红酒。”王爸爸挺满意这个小伙子，两人谈起了酒知识，段宜恩手上切牛排的动作丝毫没耽误，整齐切成小块后放到王嘉尔面前，起身要帮王妈妈处理牛排时被王爸爸打断，他开起了玩笑：各负责各自的就好。这一句话让段宜恩轻松了不少。王嘉尔实在没胃口得紧，几次硬是忍着恶心咽下几块肉后赶忙喝水往下压，一盘牛排只吃光了酸酸甜甜的配菜。王妈妈坐在孩子对面先是看出端倪，紧接着段宜恩就发现了，凑近他身边小声问，“早上吃的就不多，现在还是没胃口？是不是胃不舒服了？”王嘉尔点点头又灌了一大口水，没几分钟后捂着嘴巴跑去卫生间，段宜恩怕他有什么问题马上跟过去看，王妈妈看他们俩走远伸胳膊捅了捅王爸爸：“我看有情况。”

王嘉尔红着眼圈被段宜恩扶着走回来了，样子难受的很，可脸蛋还是蛮红润的，王妈妈看后捂着嘴巴笑了一会，弄得桌上其他三人一头雾水，王嘉尔把餐盘里面的牛排全数倒进爸爸盘子里，撅着嘴巴撒娇讲自己吃不了，王爸爸无奈，“你妈咪也吃不了到时候还要给我，你们想要撑死我啊！”王嘉尔吐吐舌头眼睛飘向别桌正在吃冰激凌的女孩，他看了一会实在想吃的紧，段宜恩盯着他快要流口水的样子心里想怎么这么可爱啊，招手叫过waiter要点一款跟那桌一样的甜品，王妈妈却拦了下来，直说不要吃冰的，自己什么情况还不知道吗，这一句话出来，王嘉尔猛地抬头看着妈妈，像被撞破秘密无措的很，倒是段宜恩状况外的样子，王妈妈想这之间或许有什么问题就没再继续话题。这时大厅里响起了曲子，一帮人围着前桌一位女生跳舞，场面有点混乱，口哨声欢呼声一跃而起，看了会发现是有人求婚，王爸爸特别喜欢热闹场面，人一激动随口问了句你们两人几时办啊，王嘉尔头都大了无语皱眉头看着爸爸，倒是段宜恩心里十万个愿意，盯着王嘉尔的侧脸讷讷开口：只要嘉嘉同意我现在就可以。然后嘉嘉表示并没听见甚至玩起了鬓角的头发，对面的王妈妈眼神流连在两人之间几个往返后，若有所思。

返回家已经下午了，王嘉尔看上去比爸爸妈妈还要累，一身倦态藏不住可仍要强打着精神陪父母聊天，王妈妈一进家门本以为是电话里面嘉嘉夸大其词，没想到这个房子真的是蛮大，大到装潢小到家居用品还挺像个样子，就是家里只有小恩忙前忙后端茶倒水连同嘉嘉和他们两个一同伺候着，有些过于殷勤的意味，说不出哪里的不对劲，而嘉嘉又不似被宠坏了，坐在她身边连打盹都显得束手束脚，王妈妈本想问一问，可孩子困得眼睛都睁不开，也就作罢。晚餐的时间几个人都没什么胃口，嘉嘉睡了醒后非吵着要王妈妈陪，撒着娇像个奶娃娃，妈妈刚刚在他身边趟过去，没等到开口聊聊家常，这孩子眼皮一紧又睡了过去。段宜恩倒是陪着王爸爸聊了不少，两人喝了些红酒，想是天不早了，段宜恩准备好了床褥没再打扰，去客房把王嘉尔抱进主卧便轻手轻脚的道了晚安。王嘉尔迷迷糊糊睡到后半夜，以为身边还是妈妈呢，黏黏糊糊的往身边凑，嘴里糯糯的喊着妈咪撅着嘴巴就要亲，柔软温热的唇瓣碰到满是胡茬的下巴才清醒过来，屋子里乌漆墨黑，搂在腰上的胳膊力道很足，鼻间的味道很明显是段宜恩，王嘉尔推拒着起身，段宜恩的声音压得很低，“别动了，好好睡觉。”声音低沉的吓人，王嘉尔挣不开只想扭过身，段宜恩扣着他的屁股往怀里带，又讲了一句，“别折腾了，我什么都不做，你再闹就不是搂着睡这么简单了。”段宜恩没想过自己居然也能是柳下惠，下半身硬了又软软了又硬，愣是没敢有下一步动作。清晨时他盯着王嘉尔睡得粉红的脸恶狠狠地想：等你爸妈走了我不把你弄晕过去段字就倒着写。

王嘉尔揉着眼睛醒来，客厅里王爸王妈和段宜恩正坐在一起看电视节目，段宜恩看他懵懵地站在门口立马走过去把牛奶放进微波炉里叮了半分钟，他看着王嘉尔把牛奶饮个干净才开口，今天带爸爸妈妈出去吃粤菜吧，华人街那边有个蛮不错的，本想先带他们转转的，可是——段宜恩遗憾地看着墙上的时钟，王嘉尔也跟着看过去，天，都十点钟了，他是猪吗。段宜恩盯着他不自觉地笑，一个没忍住嘬了一口王嘉尔挂着奶渍的下唇，男孩赶紧背过身擦嘴，含嗔带怨地瞪了段宜恩一眼，对他讲了今天的第一句话——你别太过分了，我爸妈还在这呢。

“那又怎么了，我在自己家亲我爱的人，犯法吗？”王嘉尔选择当做没听见，谁叫现在是寄人篱下呢，他忍了，然后装作若无其事的去洗脸收拾自己。

四个人整理的差不多了，临出门时段宜恩的电话突然响起来，他拿出来看是段妈妈打来的，他接起来，“老妈？什么事啊？嗯，嗯，什么？！？！”王嘉尔被他的语气吓了一跳，张口就问怎么了，段宜恩一脸无语看着他们，眼神尴尬，“我妈说她要来，现在已经到楼下了。”

王嘉尔一只头变两个大，他慌措地把段宜恩拽到一边小声问，“阿姨知道我们的事吗”，段宜恩无奈点点头，分手的事他告诉bam的第二天段妈妈就知道了，王嘉尔急得直咬嘴巴。座上的王妈妈非常善解人意，她笑眯眯对着段宜恩讲，也好啊，正是个机会呢，这样吧，嘉嘉去买食材回来，我们一起在家吃吧。段宜恩讲这怎么行呢，餐馆都订好了，不如我们一起出去吃。这边还没有商量好，门铃就已经响了起来，王嘉尔离门最近下意识就打开了门，门外的段母见是他并没惊讶，颔首微笑算是打了招呼。王嘉尔一瞬间拘束的很，回头冲段宜恩讲，“阿姨来了…还有…”段宜恩忙站起身去迎，此时段妈妈已经走了进来，段宜恩打死也想不到的是她居然还带了“她”过来。

后来的后来，段宜恩不止一次跟王嘉尔讲，那天是他人生中最不敢回忆起的修罗场。

段妈妈带着那女孩走进屋，女孩看起来年纪与他相仿，一副大家闺秀模样，微低着头，擦过段宜恩身边时轻轻喊了声哥哥，声音不大，但是王嘉尔一下就听到了，他看看女孩又看看段宜恩，段宜恩神情不太自在，而女孩害羞得不敢往他这边瞧，王嘉尔一看这神情便知道是什么意思，顿时尴尬又酸楚，他不着痕迹地偏过身站在门边，动也不是静也不是，手脚无措，段宜恩瞬间捕捉到他的局促，刚要过去安抚便被段妈妈拉住了。此时王妈妈和爸爸站身走过去，段妈妈捏捏儿子的手心笑问，“这二位是？”没等段宜恩讲话，王妈妈一抚额边垂下的发丝缅在耳后，伸着细白柳叶指尖挽着王爸爸的胳膊开口：“您就是小恩的妈妈吧，果然跟嘉嘉讲的一模一样，是个美人呢。”段母听后一笑，边埋怨段宜恩怎么不早说有贵客到，这么怠慢太没规矩，边赶忙请王家爸妈赶快就坐，张罗自己儿子端茶倒水，王妈妈也没客气，撵了一颗樱桃放在嘴里招呼王嘉尔坐过来，傻站在那里做什么，王嘉尔听话走过去，旁边是自己的爸妈，面前是段妈妈和那小姑娘，他实在是如坐针毡，起身去烧水沏茶。

客厅里两位妈妈倒是聊得热络的很，段妈妈捡了颗绛红色的樱桃放到女孩手里，女孩十分羞涩，不怎么开口讲话。王妈妈开口，“这女孩是您小女儿吗，模样可真是俏丽的很呢。”“我哪有这种福气啊。”段妈妈叹气，看了眼正在厨房翻箱倒柜的段宜恩接着开口，“这是我好友的女儿，今天正巧得空，过来一起看看宜恩，真是没想到您二位和小嘉居然过来了。”王妈妈眉头一挑，心想我孩子在这里是理所应该的，但她话锋一转，“是啊，真是给两个孩子添了不少麻烦，我们本想着早点出去逛逛，中午去小恩定好的饭店吃饭，谁晓得嘉嘉这一觉睡到现在，只好先吃饭再去逛街了。不过既然您也来了，咱们要不一起在家里吃吧”段妈紧接着道，“这次确实是来得唐突了些，想上次我们来也是忘记打招呼，这次索性也搞了突然袭击，没想到居然这么巧”段妈妈看着厨房里面两个人各自忙自己的，也不知道翻箱倒柜子的在干什么，叹口气道，“我们还是出去吃吧，两个孩子都不会做饭呢。”她看着身边的女孩，满眼羡慕，“家里还是得有个女孩子才好，女孩懂得疼人呢。”这话一出，饶是智商欠费的人都能听出些端倪，更何况是精明的王妈妈，她将两只葱白手交叠搭在膝盖上正色道：“您这话的意思是？”

段妈妈笑着在女孩耳边说了几句话，女孩欠身讲去帮帮忙，先失陪了。把女孩支开，段妈妈也单刀直入起来，“看情况二位可能还不太清楚，小恩和嘉嘉几个月前已经分手了，嘉嘉没跟您们讲吗？”

段宜恩已经找了十分钟的茶叶了，他偷瞄着王嘉尔，那人脸上看不清什么表情，一直在低着头刷茶壶，一层钢面都快被打磨成哑光了，他还在刷，段宜恩心慌到失常，他走去要解释清楚，女孩一下子蹦出来吓了两人一跳。她倚着琉璃台指了指王嘉尔的背影，“这就是你前男友啊？”段宜恩皱眉，压着声音讲你坐过去吧，这里不用你帮忙。女孩走到段宜恩身边轻笑，“你们找了半小时茶叶，我们等得好渴喔，什么时候才能喝到茶嘛？王嘉尔实在不想在这呆着了，低着头问段宜恩，找不到就不要找了，我出去买吧。他走的飞快，段宜恩狠狠瞪了女孩一眼，转身跟了过去。

段宜恩把王嘉尔拉到卧室里，硬是挡着门不让走，王嘉尔浑身乏力的很，实在没力气跟他废话了，他蔫蔫开口，还有什么其他要买的我一并买回来，还有我妈刚刚讲说要不就一起在家里吃了，我不会弄菜，总不能让我妈和阿姨做吧。王嘉尔说这一长串话好像费光了所有力气，他喘了口气问段宜恩家附近有什么中国菜好吃一点，他买回来。段宜恩低着头盯着王嘉尔一声不吭，王嘉尔吸了吸鼻子要推开他，可是胳膊被段宜恩攥住了，王嘉尔眼眶红了，声音发抖，“你别耽误时间了行不行，快中午了已经。”段宜恩捏着王嘉尔冰凉的手放在嘴边，王嘉尔狠狠抽开但他根本没什么力气，他抬头盯着段宜恩，眼泪滑下来，“你到底想干什么啊，放我走行不行？”

“不行”段宜恩给他抹掉眼泪，“事情不是你想的那样，所以就别哭了。”

“我想什么了，我什么都没想，我只想快点出门买好饭菜回来，吃完了再逛一圈，好好演完这场戏，明天送走爸妈我就完成任务了，除了这个我什么都不想！”王嘉尔的嘴巴跟发机关枪一样，虽然这子弹就像泡过水，却一点都没影响它的威力。

段宜恩叹了口气，本来以为今天以后他能和嘉嘉和好如初，谁知道半路杀出个老妈，更让人想爆粗口的是居然还把“她”带来了……他俯下身握着王嘉尔的肩膀，“我向你保证，我讲的没有一个字是骗你的，虽然我知道这种情况下显得不怎么可信，但真实情况是我妈妈一厢情愿介绍这个女孩子给我，我可以跟你保证我——”

话还没说完就王嘉尔打断了，他歪着头盯着段宜恩急切的脸，缓缓开口，“不用向我保证，mark，阿姨没做错什么不是吗？我们本来就已经分手了，你再去认识谁都不关我的事，不管这个人你喜欢不喜欢都跟我没关系，你知道——父母的意愿总是好的，最起码是——是为你考虑的，希望你能幸福的，你，你懂我的意思吗？”

段宜恩顶着腮开口，“所以呢，她觉得是对我好，我就要接受一个没感觉的人？”王嘉尔别过脸，“那是你的事了，跟我没关系。”“别推卸责任了，跟你有关系，我爱的是你这事就不可能跟你没关系！”“别说什么爱了，真的爱不会让人痛苦的，你好好想想吧段宜恩，我们为什么会分手，后来的这段日子每天我都叫你过得不开心，阿姨讲的话有错吗，跟本就没有错，你本来就应该是快乐的，凭什么要因为迁就我而变得不快乐？那样的恋爱算什么恋爱啊？”“我妈讲什么了？什么叫做我因为迁就你而变得不快乐？我不快乐那也是因为我不晓得为什么你不开心，我在责怪我自己而已！”

王嘉尔靠在门上提不起力气，他头痛得要命，他不想在这件毫无意义的事情上浪费时间了，“不快乐就是不快乐，没什么因不因为的，这是结果，已经造成了，别讲那些没用的了。”

段宜恩看他痛苦不堪的样子心里缴成一团，他不再争辩，捏着他的肩膀狠狠地吻他的脸颊，“那是你自己认为的，和你在一起的每一秒我都没有不快乐。”他说完将王嘉尔抱到床上，“现在你哪里都不用去，没有茶叶就叫他们喝水，不买菜，谁都不会做饭买菜等着烂掉吗，你先睡会觉，我出去应付他们，什么时候出去吃饭我再来喊你”

段宜恩走出房门的时候厅里出奇的安静，王爸王妈脸色不太好，他深呼吸走过去，段母也随即站起身，她拉着女孩的手微笑冲着他们讲一会还有事情要办就先告辞了，最后还体贴地要王家父母好好玩，段宜恩皱眉低声讲我送你们走吧，母亲却呵斥他没有规矩，家里来了客人，主人不在像什么样。

王妈妈看段母走了，她揉揉眉心开口：“小恩啊，你过来，阿姨有话要问你。”段宜恩想这回算是完蛋了，他妈妈应该什么都讲了。他只得恭敬坐到王妈妈身边。“刚才你妈妈跟我讲了一些事情，她说——你和嘉嘉分手了？”段宜恩一愣，随即含糊着点头，“但其实——也并不是完全——”王妈妈点点头，摆手示意他闭嘴，“行，我知道了，这件事是嘉嘉提出来的，是这样的情况吗？”段宜恩点点头，王妈妈又说：“你们已经是成年人了，感情的事情我不多做评价，如果之前是嘉嘉做的不对，我不管他向没向你道歉，首先阿姨要先向你讲对不起，是阿姨没有教好孩子，让他薄待你了。”段宜恩吓了一跳，忙开口：“没有阿姨，不是——”王妈妈：“你先听我讲。”段宜恩点点头，“您说。”

“阿姨想问问你，小恩是怎么想的呢，既然嘉嘉对你不好，你为什么还要答应他的要求，配合演这场戏呢，我知道你是个好孩子，但是有没有其他原因？譬如嘉嘉逼你了？” 

“当然不是——”王妈妈点点头，“行，那阿姨就放心了。”说完王妈妈站起身来，“小恩，多谢你安排的这些，叔叔阿姨领你这份情了，也谢谢你之前对小嘉的照顾。”段宜恩一听这么说就着急了，“阿姨您说什么呢，我们在一起这都是应该的。”王妈妈点点头，叹了口气，“是应该的，但是你们现在不是不在一起了吗？”她问完后大喊了一声王嘉尔，嘉嘉拧开门走出来，看每个人的脸色都够喝一壶的了，他和段宜恩眼神一对，就知道大事不妙。他机械地开口，要不先去吃饭吧，王妈妈冷冷道：“你还有心情吃饭？”

王爸爸很久没听过妻子这个语气讲话了，为了避免伤及自己，他选择默默去阳台抽烟。王妈妈性格火辣，打开天长说亮话，“嘉嘉，其实妈妈一早就觉得你们之间可能有些问题了，从前每天恨不得十个电话里面八通都讲小恩，可算算却很久没听你讲过了，妈妈从来知道你是个报喜不报忧的孩子，所以我和你爹地选择直接来看你。说句实在话，小恩来接我们的时候着实松了一口气，即使看你脸色不怎么高兴，我们只当是你们两个吵架拌嘴而已，但没想到你和小恩分了手。”王嘉尔听着眼睛泛红，吸吸鼻子。“你们都是成年人了，是分是合彼此心里有什么打算我们插不到手，但既然分手了，就不要再消费对方的好，嘉嘉，妈妈这么讲你明白吗？”王嘉尔落下泪来，他点点头，王妈妈又道，“小恩，既然你们都分手了那就要重新看待彼此，否则对那女孩子也不公平。感情这种事最忌讳拖拖拉拉，不要把两个人的事情扩大成三个人的事情知道吗？”

“妈妈，我对那女孩根本没有……”王妈妈摆摆手，倒是和王嘉尔刚刚的样子如出一辙，“那是你和那个女孩之前的问题，我管不到，该讲的我都讲了，还剩下最后一个问题，我想听听你们两个是怎么看的。”

王妈妈轻咳了一声，指了指王嘉尔的肚子，“孩子的问题，你们想怎么解决？”

“！”王嘉尔吓得眼睛变成铜铃一样大，他结结巴巴的反驳，“妈妈，你，你讲什么呢？”段宜恩顺着王妈妈的手指看向王嘉尔的肚子，他反应足足慢了十个拍子，然后脑袋里嘭地一声炸了支烟花，眼见男孩脸颊和脖子飞速涨红才慢慢开口：“嘉嘉...你...你？”

王妈妈看儿子那副表情就知道自己肯定猜对了，自己是生过两个孩子的过来人，嘉嘉这两天反应太明显不过，王妈妈看他们两，一个有意隐瞒一个根本不知情，看来儿子是要铁了心的跟他分手？可看他又着实不像不喜欢小恩，王妈妈没有把握再继续猜了，她站起来把王嘉尔拉过身边，“我可以给你们时间考虑，但是考虑好之前，我不会再让嘉嘉和你见面了。”

王妈妈冷着脸拉着小嘉往外走，任是段宜恩苦苦哀求也毫无用处，他一边消化着王嘉尔怀孕的事实一边握着他冰凉的手，男孩像只木偶被他们扯着，段宜恩看他没精打采的样子根本不舍得使力气弄痛他，一旁的王爸爸也附和着还是考虑清楚的好，段宜恩心想这还有什么可考虑的，刚才段妈妈来这么一出，嘉嘉肯定一肚子委屈，如果让他就这么走了，自己还算是人吗。王嘉尔夹在两人中间像具空壳，他只想找个没人的地方歇一会，他掰开段宜恩的手指，头也没回随爸爸妈妈走了。 

王嘉尔在计程车上挂掉无数个段宜恩打来的电话，他低着头愣神看着手机，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒垂在屏幕上。王妈妈看的火冒三丈直接说你要是这么没出息就回去好了，王嘉尔抽泣着讲我没有想回去啊，我哭是觉得对不起你们，王妈妈哼了一声，你也知道啊，这跟被人轰出门有什么区别啊？王嘉尔一听这个更是难受得不得了，搂着王爸爸的脖子开始放声大哭，哭了一阵王妈妈实在看不下去，捅捅他的小腹提醒注意情绪嚎什么嚎，王嘉尔忍得辛苦开始打嗝，王爸爸边给他顺后背边和老婆讲别训他了，有什么事回家再讲，回家？回哪个家？回香港吗？你看看他是想回去的样子吗？这时手机上面顶出一串串微信提示，王妈妈偏头看，都是段宜恩发来的，她一把夺过手机关了机，王嘉尔哎了一声要去拿，王妈妈气得直掐他，你怎么回事啊嘉嘉？长点脑子行不行？知不知道小恩妈妈今天带人来的目的啊，当众叫我们下不来台，你现在还跟小恩联系？我刚才在家里的话都白讲了吗？王嘉尔当然知道段妈妈的来意，不过更清楚每个妈妈都是为了自己的孩子好，就像自己的妈妈一样。他没办法怪长辈做的事情，又不能顶撞自己的妈妈便不再讲话，拿着手机看段宜恩发来的消息，看了几条后跟司机讲去xx酒店，王妈妈又把手机抢过来，一看是段宜恩安排的简直气得不行，“你没钱吗？非得住他定的？”王嘉尔不知道这又有什么关系了，他委屈道，“不是啊……可是他都付过钱了啊……不住不是浪费吗？”王妈妈气得扶额，真不知道这个孩子怎么傻成这样。“从现在起，你不许回复他任何消息，这个酒店不许住！现在你定别的酒店，不要让他知道也不要让他找到你，明白？”

唉，王嘉尔叹了口气讲知道了只能定了家其他酒店。王爸爸一人拎着行李checkin，王嘉尔此刻躺在床上已经累到不行，可王妈妈仍不打算放过他，但总归是自己的孩子，而且现在他的肚子里还有个小bb，王妈妈泡了杯枣水放在他床头，硬要坐起来的小嘉被王妈妈按了回去，他看着儿子泛青的眼底，叹了口气。“跟妈妈讲实话，怀孕为什么不告诉他？”王嘉尔把事情一五一十的讲了出来：发现的时候已经分了手，不想生下来看孩子受罪所以前天去预约了做流产，还没来得及做妈妈和爹地就来了。王妈妈皱着眉头讲，你这样太草率了，这孩子不是你一个人的，小恩也有知情权，叫他知道你去流产，他要怎么想呢。再说你真的不打算跟他和好了？我看小恩挺喜欢你的，不打算给他一个机会吗？王嘉尔翻了个身面对着墙，声音小的很：不是我给不给他机会，是我以前做的太不好了，总是欺负他，又被段阿姨看到，总之——就是我觉得他应该和一个能照顾他，让他开心的人在一起。

王妈妈听着儿子略带鼻音的声音一阵心绞痛，一个没忍住声音尖利起来：是不是他妈妈骂你了！王妈妈心想自己的宝贝从小惯到大，这还就只是处朋友就敢随便骂我家孩子？！王嘉尔吓了一跳赶忙翻过身，没有啦妈妈，你别这么敏感了，就是我做的不好，就像你如果见到段宜恩对我不好不也是会不开心的嘛——他捏了捏王妈妈的手指，你就别乱生气了。王妈妈白了他一眼，这什么，哪都没到哪就开始为他们家人讲话了。那你什么意思，要和好还是就和小恩彻底分了？王嘉尔低下头去，叹了口气。“我还是喜欢他”

段宜恩这边已经开车到了提前订的酒店，前台抱歉地讲根本没有人来checkin，他气得抄起电话给bambam打过去，我限你明早之前把你嫂子一家给我找回来，要不就等死。Bambam睡得迷迷糊糊问你们不是在一起吗怎么了，嫂子一家还梦游吗，梦你妈，段宜恩喊，bambam心想我们一个妈，但他没敢说出来，听他哥这语气看来是出了大问题。他爬起来穿衣服问到底怎么了，段宜恩冷冷开口，是不是你跟妈讲的小嘉爸妈过来了，bambam想了一会，好像我是说了，不过这又怎么了啊，段宜恩气得恨不得当场手刃了自己亲弟弟，他就知道哪来的这么巧的事情，没事自己妈妈带人来干什么，他不想再多跟bambam废话，又重复一遍，我不管你用什么方法，明天必须给我把小嘉他们找回来！

段宜恩挂了电话打开微信，任他说了什么小嘉一个标点符号都没回，不知道他现在睡没睡，身体难不难受，这两天一直像感冒的样子，现在还怀了孕，他一想到这个心脏热腾腾的，满脑子都是那天晚上的情形，其实那天本是有报复的情绪夹杂着的，那晚上小嘉喝的烂醉被人搂着，连被他带去开房都迷糊胡醒不来，段宜恩捏着他的下巴问如果是别人的话你是不是也这个样子，解开他的裤子小嘉才有了反应，软着胳膊捶打自己，段宜恩狠下心掰开腿插了进去，紧致的学口被硬生生撬开，小嘉疼得侧过头流眼泪，段宜恩连忙挤了ky进去，等了好长时间才敢动，可他却还是含糊不清的哭着，凑过去才知道他委屈地喊着自己的名字。心里化成一滩水，下面却硬如铁，那晚上他没带安全/套，本来就憋了几个月的东西全数弄在小嘉身体里，折腾大半个晚上。段宜恩退出微信打开信息编辑：嘉嘉，睡了吗。身体难不难受，回我的消息吧，我真的很担心。成功发送，然后段宜恩看到对话泡泡旁边一个小小的“已读”，他又飞速打下一串：现在住在哪里了，明天我去接你们回来，不要住在外面了，很不方便，回家我照顾你吧。

虽然这条也已读了，但是并没得到回复，段宜恩等了一会，又开始打字：今天真的对不起妈妈和爸爸，我代我妈跟他们道歉，还有你，我真的一直，没有一天不在喜欢你，能不能回来给我个机会？王嘉尔躺在床上边揉眼边看手机，他伸着两个指头打了几个字：那我要还是欺负你怎么办。

段宜恩飞速回到：什么时候的事，我怎么记不得了。发个位置过来，我现在就接你回家。  
不要，很晚了，爸妈已经睡了。  
那好，明早我来接你们，哪家酒店？  
王嘉尔空了一会，实话实说：妈咪叫我不要跟你讲。然后他又打到：可是你可以来见我，不叫她看到好不好。

怎么不好，全世界最好的此刻就是现在了，段宜恩心想。

Bambam将他能动用上的关系全部用上了，大学同学的老公是FBI，他急的求那姑娘能不能叫他老公去查三个人，姑娘抱歉讲虽然我们很要好but这种侵犯隐私的事情我是不会叫我老公滥用职权的，bambam开车溜了一上午，闹市区来回跑了个遍，人影都没有见到，他累得瘫在沙发上跟母亲抱怨：都是您这一趟，叫我这么受罪，如果我再找不到他们，我哥非得弄死我。他看了一眼母亲，泪眼汪汪：还是您先把我弄死吧，死在您手里总比死在他手里好。段妈妈不解，发生什么事了？您还问我，您带着林阿姨的女儿直接去我哥家找嫂子他们示威去了吧，人家能乐意吗，人要脸树要皮的，他们还能在我哥家住吗？段妈妈一哽，想来自己这么做确实是过分了，可还嘴硬：那不是为你哥好吗，小嘉根本不懂得疼人，上次你哥摔流血了他愣好久才懂得去拿药布，我能放心他们两个在一起吗？bambam翻了个白眼，妈妈，他都27了，不是7岁，我哥怪他了吗，没有吧，再说你怎么知道小嘉不懂得疼人了，我把他接来那天，你知道我哥攒的那十五双袜子跟一摞内裤都是谁洗的啊，不懂得疼他能给洗内衣吗，不早给他扔了。我看您就是多管闲事还得罪人，我哥就是跟您没办法生气罢了，把火都撒在我身上了。Bambam横在沙发上看了眼时钟，快到中午了，他一下子坐起来：我不跟您讲了，得赶紧接着找人去了。

Bambam连饭都没时间吃，开着车又去了几个人多的购物中心附近，中午的太阳晒得他又热又困又饿，他强打精神期期艾艾的祷告上帝：求求主了，让我看见我嫂子他们吧，阿门。上帝这时候正在吃午饭，没有听到，所以这个祷告注定作废，因为此时他的嫂子正坐在他哥的车里了。

段宜恩一早把车子泊在酒店旁，王嘉尔穿的严实，围巾围着下巴只露出一双大眼，他看到后巷的车子一愣，明明定了一点钟，可才十一点多他就到了。段宜恩下了车子几步跑过去，拉着王嘉尔的手上了车。段宜恩一把把他搂在怀里，小嘉下巴顶在他的肩膀上，两只手缓缓围住他的背，两个人抱了有十分钟，王嘉尔都开始出汗了，段宜恩还维持那个姿势不动，小嘉拍了拍他的背在他耳边小声讲，我有点累了。段宜恩这才松开手，分开的时候王嘉尔发现段宜恩眼圈红了，他吓了一跳，怎么了你？段宜恩硬是憋着眼泪，他摇摇头，声音忍得乱七八糟，想你了。王嘉尔脸有点红，伸着两根手指捅了捅他的眼皮，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒掉了下来，你哭什么哭，难看死了。段宜恩握着他的手指放到嘴边亲，那也不能嫌弃我。王嘉尔撇撇嘴，要是嫌弃的话早就嫌弃了也不会等到现在。段宜恩笑了出来，盯着他的脸蛋看了好一会，这两天过得像两年一样，头都大了，现在才来得及好好看看你。他拢拢小嘉额前的刘海，饱满光洁的额头露了出来，下面是修长的眉毛和水润的双眼，我怎么发现你又好看了？王嘉尔切了一声，本来就好看。段宜恩摇摇头，不是，是比之前还好看，皮肤也变好了，他咧着嘴角手伸进王嘉尔的外套里，隔着毛衣摸了摸他的小腹，是因为他吗？

这还是两个人第一次直面这个话题，王嘉尔心里砰砰跳，有种非常微妙的感觉。他不在身边的时候还不明显，现在才确确实实感觉自己体内真的孕育着一个生命，小腹上的手仿佛是个媒介，他甚至感觉到里面传出了心跳声，渐渐眼眶变得有点湿润。他往前凑了凑，双手搂着段宜恩的脖子趴了上去，忽然特别想哭。又委屈又安心。他在段宜恩耳边讲，声音软得像在撒娇：我也不清楚是不是因为他，可能不是吧，你都没有见过，他特别小……他把那只手从衣服里面拿出来，两只手把玩着，玩到小手指的时候和段宜恩讲，就像你的小手指甲那么小，医生说像一颗小黄豆。

去医院看过了？什么时候去的，怎么不告诉我让我陪着你？  
那时候都分手了，怎么开口啊？  
段宜恩叹了口气，对不起嘉嘉，要你受委屈了。  
那以后我再委屈委屈你就算扯平了呗，没事的。小嘉笑出两只小括弧，他仰在段宜恩怀里，车里暖气好足，真想在他身边好好睡一觉，可是时间没多少了，他看了看表，我要回去了，刚刚骗我妈咪讲出来买东西，时间太长她该担心了。段宜恩把后座他买的两大袋子东西提过来，里面是保养品和干净的内衣裤，他讲这几天内衣换成这个，彩棉的没有漂染可以放心穿，不要吃冰碰冷水了，生鱼片也不能吃，我帮你提上去。小嘉猛摇头，不行，我妈妈看到你要打死我。为什么？她讲我没出息啊，哪能一哄就回去，谁知道我妈妈怎么想的，我还担心万一你跑了怎么办，她却偏不要我见你。段宜恩眼睛蹬的好大，什么，我跑哪去，你在哪里我在哪，除了你身边我哪都不去。段宜恩很少讲这些甜掉牙的话，每次一讲王嘉尔都爱听的不行，他娇里娇气的大叫，我真的还想跟你再呆一会啊，段宜恩又何尝不是呢，两个人正搂在一块咬对方嘴唇的时候，车窗被敲响了。王爸爸卷着大衣在门外弯着腰看他俩，段宜恩赶紧松开嘴下车，小嘉脸腾的红成番茄也跟着下来，两人面色尴尬对着王爸爸，王爸爸摸了摸鼻子指指八楼的窗子对着段宜恩讲：孩子，你的车停的太是地方了。两个孩子一致仰头往上看，王妈妈环抱着双臂正盯着他们呢。

那，那什么，要不这样吧，反正阿姨也看到了，我买了些东西，正好一起送上去。王家父子一致摇头，不了吧，东西留着你走吧。我们可不敢惹妈妈生气，这时候王爸爸手机响了，他嗯嗯啊啊几声后看着王嘉尔，你妈咪讲，东西留着，你们俩走吧。她叫王爸爸把手机交给段宜恩，里面王妈妈是这么说的：别惹他哭，既然把他宠成小孩子，那就一辈子都当做孩子来疼，不能让任何人欺负他，知道吗？知道了妈妈，我会的，放心吧。段宜恩仰着头看着八楼的窗子，没那么多华丽的词藻，言简意赅，可格外叫人安心。

王爸爸把两袋东西提上楼，王妈妈正偷偷抹眼角。怎么了，舍不得还放走？王妈妈白了他一眼，我不叫他走他就不走了？傻里傻气的跟你一个模子刻出来的。王妈妈扒拉袋子里面的东西，王爸爸小声嘀咕，我怎么傻了，真是没办法讲话了。怎么不傻，王妈妈掏出袋子里面的内衣，你瞧瞧，小恩还蛮细心的，这些都知道准备，哪像你年轻时那样，我怀小嘉的时候只懂得问喝不喝热水，真是差的远。

Bambam直到下午四点还没有找到一丝人影，他颤颤巍巍的给段宜恩发了几条信息：哥哥我真的尽力了，还没有找到嫂子他们，我好饿先吃一点饭，十分钟以后再找，我发誓我绝对在今晚之前把他们带回来！此时段宜恩正在推着购物车shopping，王嘉尔拿着他的手机读给他听。你是他亲哥吗？王嘉尔无语。段宜恩大笑，谁叫他多嘴多舌？反正闲着也是无事做，让他好好转转吧。

回家的时候正六点，王嘉尔拧着钥匙开门，他将刚买的、手里唯一的一小盆多肉放到客厅的桌子上，上面放了一张纸条：妈妈买了很多食材回来，你不在家想必是去找小嘉了吧，这件事情是妈妈做的不对，好好找到他们，代我道个歉，你们回来的话，记得给小嘉做点好吃的——爱你的mom。

王嘉尔看着段宜恩忙前忙后背影和他看着装满食物的冰箱发懵的样子一阵好笑，他慢悠悠走过去搂着他的腰，在他眼前晃了晃那张纸条：怎么傻啦？妈妈要你做好吃的给我吃呢。

 

 

END


End file.
